Jasmine
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: This story offers more details about Nick's new baby girl, see what parenting throws at him and his wife.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI, this story is purely for entertainment.

**Jasmine**

Jackie Stokes walked into the crime lab, in one arm she carried her 11 month old daughter Jasmine, and in her other hand she held her husband Nick's lunch box. Jackie had gotten a call at 7:30 in the morning from Nick saying that he had forgotten his lunch and was now starving, he also said that he had to work a little extra to finish the case he was currently working on. So Jackie had gotten herself and the baby ready and drove to the lab. Jackie didn't mind doing this, it was a bright and sunny day outside, and she enjoyed visiting Nick at work.

"Hi" Catherine said cheerfully when she saw Jackie and the baby walking down the hallway.

"Hey Cath" Jackie answered.

Catherine took Jasmine from her "I can't believe how much this kiddo looks like her daddy, it's like looking at Nicky with a dress on." Catherine said.

Jackie laughed "Yep, definitely no DNA test needed to determine her father, that's for sure." Jackie quipped, and then both of them laughed.

Just then Jasmine started to flap her arms in total excitement "dada, dada" she said.

Jackie followed her daughters' excited gaze and sure enough, in a small lab room Nick was bent over a microscope.

Catherine laughed and said "she's smart too" then she added "I'll get him for you"

"No, its ok, don't bother him if he's busy, just tell him I brought this." Jackie said, holding up Nick's lunch.

"It's alright, he can take a break." Catherine insisted handing Jasmine back to Jackie.

Catherine went over and tapped on the glass window and Nick turned around, Catherine pointed at Nick's guests, he smiled, gave a small wave to his very excited little girl and held up one finger, indicating he would be there in just a minute.

He walked out into the hallway and Jasmine went crazy, "da-da, da-da" she babbled even louder, holding her arms out in front of her so Nick would hold her.

"Hi peanut" He said as he took his little in his arms, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and it made the baby squeal.

"Hi hun" he said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Hi" Jackie said with a smile.

"Sorry that you had to bring that down here." He said nodding towards his lunchbox.

"It's no problem." She assured him.

"I've got some paper work to finish, so I will see you guys later, enjoy your lunch Nicky." Catherine said as she walked out down the hallway to her office.

"Bye Cath." Nick and Jackie said.

Nick, Jackie, and Jasmine, then walked to the break room. Nick sat down with the baby and started eating his lunch and Jackie bought a pop from the vending machine and sat down next to him. The baby kept reaching for Nick's sandwich.

Jackie chuckled "Jasmine you can't eat that." She said.

She dug in the diaper bag and pulled out baby cereal snacks, the kind that dissolve when you eat them so Jasmine would not choke.

"Here, you eat these." She said as she laid a napkin on the table and dumped some of the treats on to the napkin.

The baby picked up some of the treats as if she was going to eat them, but instead of putting them into her own mouth she shoved them rather forcefully into her fathers' mouth.

"Thank you" Nick mumbled.

He made a face at his wife "yuck, those things are awful, no wonder she wants me to eat them, she doesn't want to eat them herself, and I don't blame her." He said. Jackie laughed.

Jasmine once again reached for Nick's sandwich. Nick sighed,

"Want me to take her so you can eat?" Jackie offered.

"Nope, she will throw a fit." Nick said.

"You are probably right." Jackie agreed.

"Here, let's try this." Nick said, grabbing the yogurt and the spoon that was in his lunch box.

He opened it and gave the baby a bite.

"hmmmm" the baby cooed happily and Nick laughed "Is that good?" He asked.

He looked at his wife and smiled, she smiled back but her smile faded "Nicky look out." She said.

Nick quickly looked at the baby who was reaching for the spoon, ready to help herself.

"No, no, let daddy do it." Nick said barely beating Jasmine to the spoon. Nick fed her more of the yogurt.

"Hi guys" Catherine said entering the room.

"Hey Catherine, did you finish your paperwork?" Nick asked.

"Yes, finally, that is such a hassle." She said.

Nick chuckled "You don't have to tell me, I am the one that usually gets stuck doing it for you."

"That's true, and I'll be honest with you Nicky, I like it much better when you have to do it then when I have to." She said.

Nick laughed "I bet you do." He said with a grin. Catherine grinned back and then turned her attention to the baby, who was still being fed yogurt.

"So Jasmine, your daddy says you walk now, is that true?" Catherine glanced at Jackie who smiled and said "Tell her yes, but only if someone holds onto both my hands, otherwise I fall down."

"That's pretty good." Catherine said.

The baby was not paying any attention what-so-ever; she was too focused on being fed.

"Jasmine, lets show Catherine how you walk." Jackie said standing up and walking to where Nick sat.

Nick wiped the infant's mouth before handing his wife their baby.

"There Nick, now you might actually get to eat." Jackie said.

Nick smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. Jackie took the baby to the other side of the room.

"Ok Cath, you grab one hand, I'll grab the other." Jackie said.

Catherine immediately got up and grabbed Jasmine's hand. They took a couple of steps, the baby's steps were wobbly but steps none the less. They took a few more steps before Jackie picked the baby back up. "yayyy" all the adults clapped and cheered, and the baby had an ear to ear grin on her face, she was clearly loving all the attention. Nick finished his lunch, and they visited with one another until Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes" he answered. A few seconds later he said "Ok, I will be there in five minutes." Then he hung up the phone. "That was Doc Robbins, my vic is ready for autopsy so I have to go." He said standing.

"Alright bye hun." Jackie said.

"Bye, thanks for lunch." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. Then he said "See you Catherine."

"Bye Nicky." Cath said.

Nick gave Jasmine a kiss on the head, "see you later baby girl." He said.

As Nick started to walk to the doorway the baby stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting motion.

Nick saw that and his heart melted "awe, I'll be home in a few hours sweetheart." He said before giving the baby one last kiss on the cheek.

He turned around and walked into the hallway, and Jasmine started crying, sobbing actually. He got about two steps, and couldn't take it, he turned back around and went back into the break room. He took the baby from his wife's arms, "Alright, alright, it's ok, shhhh, I'm right here little one" He said.

The baby immediately stopped crying. What Nick wanted to do more than anything was call Doc Robbins and tell him he couldn't make it to the autopsy but he knew he couldn't do that, from what little information he had gathered about the victim he was 2 years younger than Nick, and he had a wife and little girl, the little girl was close to Jasmine's age, and Nick knew that his wife and little girl deserved to know why he was killed and who had killed him. So with a sigh he said "Jackie, I really have to go."

"Alright, give her to me and you just run out the door, she will be fine, she'll get calmed down within a couple of minutes." Jackie said.

Nick handed Jackie the baby.

"Ok, go, go, go." Jackie said shooing Nick out the door. Nick raced out of the break room at a slow jog. The baby started screaming once again.

"Jasmine, it's ok." Jackie said soothingly but it did no good. Jackie sat down in the chair with her.

"Here, look at this." Jackie said handing the baby a toy she got from the diaper bag.

To Jackie's surprise the baby stopped crying and looked at the toy. She grabbed it from her mother's hand. "aa" Jasmine said in her cute baby babble.

"Yeah, what is that?" Jackie asked the baby softly.

"aa" the baby repeated as if to say "_duh mom I just told you what it was"_

"Really, is that what it is" Jackie said with a laugh.

The baby was content to just sit in Jackie's lap and play with her toy so Jackie turned her attention to Catherine.

"So how does Lindsey like school?" She asked.

"She loves being on her own, and the social part, but the actual school part, not so much." Catherine said with a smile.

Jackie laughed and said "I think that is pretty typical."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Catherine said.

The baby suddenly began to smack her toy against the table, and she thought this was hysterically funny, every time it would make a loud banging noise the baby would giggle. Catherine chuckled and Jackie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She sure has Nicky wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Catherine said."

"You think?" Jackie laughed.

"Yes I think so." Catherine said with a smirk, and then she said "I knew that would happen, as soon as Nick told me you guys were having a girl I told him he was in for it."

Jackie laughed "Yeah, she is Nicky's world, he spoils her rotten."

Catherine arched her eyebrow and grinned "and you don't?" She asked skeptically.

Jackie tried to hide her guilt "nope, not at all" she said, but the seasoned CSI didn't buy it for a second,

"Jackie, I have been at this job for a long time, I know when people are lying, and right now, you are definitely full of it."

Jackie laughed "Alright, alright, I'm guilty as charged."

Catherine smiled triumphantly at her and said "thought so."

Jackie smiled and said "Honestly though, if you think Nick and I spoil her you should see both our families, they are crazy. My parents are always calling me and saying "we'll babysit tonight, you and Nick should go out to dinner, or to a movie."

"That's nice of them." Catherine said.

"Yeah it is, but they aren't fooling us, they don't give a darn about Nick or I, they just want to see the baby."

Catherine laughed.

Jackie continued "just the other day my mom called and said "I haven't seen Jasmine in forever." It had been all of two days."

Catherine smiled and said "That's nice though" then she asked "how often do your parents get to see her?"

"all the time, my mom is the one that babysits in the morning while I'm at work, I drop the baby off in the morning, and when Nick gets off of work he goes and gets her. When he gets off my mom is happy to keep her if he has errands to run, or if he wants to go to the gym or something, or if he has to work overtime. And if for any reason my mom can't take her one of my aunts or my grandma takes her, which is so nice because I never have to worry if she's safe, I know she is very well taken care of."

"That is really nice." Catherine agreed.

"Yeah, to have family support like that is amazing." Then Jackie laughed and said "but my dad gets mad because he says he doesn't get to see her much because by the time I drop her off in the morning he has left for work, and he works until the evening so she is already gone when he gets home. But he still sees her all the time because every time our favorite team plays, which is three of four times a week, he either comes over to our house or we go over to my parents house to watch the game, plus we all go out to dinner once a week on the weekends, so he isn't that deprived."

Catherine chuckled "How about your in-laws, do they spoil her too?"

"My in-laws are crazy." Jackie chuckled.

"How so?" Catherine asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well they visit us a lot more now that Jasmine is here, plus you know how we went out to visit them for Christmas?"

"Yeah" Catherine said.

"Well when we got there they had an entire tote, not just a couple of gifts, an entire tote full of presents for the baby."

"Holy cow." Catherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it isn't like they favor Jasmine over their other grandchildren, they each got a tote full of gifts."

"How many grandkids do they have?" Catherine asked.

"8, soon to be 9"

"Oh my god congratulations" Catherine said excitedly.

"Oh no, I'm not pregnant, my brother in law and his wife are." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Oh, well then never mind" Catherine said with a chuckle.

"Jasmine is plenty for now." Jackie added with a grin.

"Yeah it is amazing how something so little can keep you so busy." Catherine said, remembering back to when Lindsey was so little.

"Yeah, it's tiring, but so totally worth it." Jackie said with a smile on her face.

Catherine nodded, knowing exactly what Jackie was talking about. Then Catherine asked her "Jackie, have you been to the new smoothie shop down the street from here?"

"No" Jackie answered.

"Me neither, but I have been wanting too, want to go?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, lets go" Jackie answered.

So the women got in their separate cars and drove to the smoothie shop.

Once there Catherine ordered first and then sat down at one of the small tables.

Jackie held the baby in her arms as she looked at the menu on the wall to see what she wanted. All of a sudden the baby got very excited "dada, dada." She said and pointed. Jackie glanced over to where her daughter was pointing and looking back at her was not her husband but instead a complete stranger, who had a look on his face that said _"Please do not let me know this woman"_ Jackie was mortified.

"Jasmine hush, that is not your dad." She said.

She quickly ordered her smoothie, gave the man an apologetic smile, mumbled an "I'm sorry" and then she quickly went and sat down by Catherine.

Catherine had witnessed this entire scene and was laughing hysterically.

"Hush Cath, that was humiliating." Jackie said, giving her a light smack on the arm.

Catherine was still laughing when she asked "Did you see the look on the guy's face, he was scared."

Even Jackie had to chuckle at that.

"I don't understand what would make Jasmine think that was Nick, he looked nothing like him, other than having the same hair color." Jackie said.

"Who knows, but it was funny." Catherine said, still with a wide smile on her face.

A woman came and brought both of their smoothies. "Thank you" both of them said.

The woman smiled, said "enjoy" and went back behind the counter.

"This is really good." Catherine said, taking a sip of hers.

"Yeah, and healthy too, it's real fruit." Jackie said.

"Even better" Catherine replied.

"Want some baby girl?" Jackie asked putting the straw in front of Jasmine's mouth so she could sip it if she wanted too.

The baby took a drink, she made a little face so Jackie didn't think she liked it, but to her surprise the baby reached for the cup again, indicating she wanted some more. Jackie smiled and let her have another drink.

"Is that good?" Jackie asked with a smile as she gave her little baby girl a kiss on the top of her head.

The baby grinned at her mommy.

Then she looked at the drink in Catherine's hand and pointed to it too.

"No baby, you drink mommy's I doubt very much Catherine wants baby drool all over her straw." Jackie said.

Catherine smiled and handed Jackie her drink. "It's alright Catherine, you don't have to share." Jackie said.

"Jackie, after what I see everyday at work do you honestly think a little baby drool is going to gross me out?" Then she added "She probably won't like it though, it's kiwi."

Jackie smiled as she held Catherine's cup "You sure you don't mind?" She asked.

"Go for it." Catherine said.

The baby took a drink and made a horrible face, then she pushed the cup away from her mouth.

Catherine and Jackie burst out laughing. "Is it sour?" Catherine asked the baby softly.

Jackie fished a toy out of her diaper bag to keep Jasmine occupied while the two women talked for a while. Jasmine played with the toy a while but got bored with it, then she found a new toy to play with, her own headband. Jasmine took it off her head, and threw it right on the floor.

She looked at her mom, smiled, and said "uh-oh" as if the headband just flew off of her head and onto the floor by itself.

"Yeah right uh-oh." Jackie mumbled as she picked up the headband and put it back on Jasmine's head. Jasmine once again took it off and threw it on the floor.

"Uh-oh" she said, giggling, obviously enjoying this new game that she had created.

Jackie sighed, picked the headband back up off the floor, and put it in her diaper bag.

Catherine laughed at her antics, "she's so cute" She said.

Jackie smiled "she is also a pill" Jackie said, but the smile on her face told just how much she loved her baby girl.

"May I?" Catherine asked, standing up, and walking over towards Jackie.

Jackie handed the baby over to her. Jasmine sat nice on her lap for a few minutes, and then she unexpectedly started bouncing up and down.

Catherine laughed "what is she doing?" She asked.

Jackie grinned, she knew instantly what the baby wanted.

Jackie went and got her off of Catherine's lap, and then sat down with her, she turned Jasmine around so she was facing her, put the baby on her knee, and started bouncing her leg up and down.

"Ride' um cowgirl" she said, as if the baby was on a horse. The baby giggled in delight. Jackie's leg soon got tired though.

"We have to switch horses" Jackie said to the smiley baby, as she put Jasmine on her other knee and once again started bouncing her up and down.

"Phew, this was so much easier when you were smaller, you're heavy now." Jackie said smiling at her extremely happy daughter. Jackie's leg could not take it any longer so she stopped. The baby however was not ready to stop, she continued bouncing up and down.

Jackie laughed "easy Turbo" she said.

Catherine laughed and arched her eyebrow. "Why do you call her Turbo?" she asked.

"That's what Nick calls her, and actually there are two reasons, one being that she never sits still and the other is because it ends in O like Pancho and Cisco."

Catherine immediately understood the significance of the whole Pancho and Cisco thing.

She smiled and said "That's cute."

"Yeah I think so too." Jackie said.

The baby continued to bounce up and down.

"Mommy's tired, the horses went night, night." She told the baby.

Jasmine did not seem to care that her mothers' legs felt like they were going to fall off, because she continued to bounce.

"Ok, Ok, I will do it a little bit more" Jackie said giving in.

Just then Catherine jumped in, "I'll take a turn." She said, standing up and grabbing Jasmine off of Jackie's lap.

"Thank you." Jackie said gratefully.

Catherine began to bounce the baby on her knee, and the baby squealed happily.

"Boy, you aren't kidding, she is heavy." Catherine said as she too had to switch legs.

After a while, Catherine became too tired and so she had to quit. The baby gave her a sad look

"Auntie Catherine is too old for this." Catherine said with a laugh.

Jackie chuckled and then she glanced at her watch "Catherine I should probably get going, it is almost time for Jasmine's nap, and when she goes down, I might take one too, she wore me out."

Catherine laughed and said "She wore me out too, my legs feel like I just did an hour of exercise."

Jackie gathered up all of the baby's things, and then the two women headed out to there cars, with Catherine still holding the baby. Jackie threw everything in the car and then took Jasmine from Catherine.

"Bye" Catherine said to the baby trying to get her to smile.

"Tell her bye, bye" Jackie said to the baby.

The baby didn't say bye-bye but she did give Catherine a cute smile and a little wave.

Catherine grinned and said "That's better than a bye-bye, she is so adorable, it makes me want another one."

"If you want her, by all means take her." Jackie said jokingly.

Catherine laughed and said "You'd miss her."

"Yeah you're right, I would." Jackie said smiling.

Jackie put the baby in her car seat.

"This was fun Catherine, we have to do this again soon" Jackie said, turning back around to face her friend.

"Yes it was, you're right we should do it again." Catherine said.

They said their goodbyes to one another and then got in their cars to go home.

Jackie had only been driving for a few minutes when she glanced back at the baby and noticed she was fast asleep.

Jackie smiled, "you are so cute when you sleep, you look like a little angel." She said quietly so Jasmine wouldn't wake up.

When Jackie got home she very carefully lifted the baby out of her car seat so she wouldn't wake up. When she got in the door Nick was on the couch watching T.V

"Hi" he said

"shhhh" She said with a smile, nodding towards the sleeping baby in her arms.

She went and laid the baby down in her crib, then went and joined Nick in the living room.

"Hi" She said cheerfully sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Where did you go today?" Nick asked.

"I went with Catherine to the new smoothie shop not far from the lab." She told him.

"That's nice, did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun." She said, then she added, "You're daughter accused a complete stranger of being her father."

"Huh?" Nick asked.

Jackie told him the story and he burst out laughing "I wish I could've seen the look on your face." He said.

"It was embarrassing, but Catherine got a good chuckle out of it." Jackie said.

Nick laughed and said "yeah I bet she did."

The baby slept for a couple of hours, when she woke up Nick fed her a bottle and after that the couple played with her on the floor for a while. Then Jackie went and started to fix dinner while Nick stayed in the living room to keep Jasmine occupied. By the laughs coming from the living room Jackie couldn't tell who was having more fun, her husband or the baby.

After dinner Jackie gave Jasmine a bath and then Nick read her a bedtime story and rocked her to sleep. He put his sleeping daughter in her crib, then just stood there and stared at her for several minutes. She was truly his world, his heart belonged to her, there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Everything ok?" Jackie asked coming into the room. She went to her husbands' side.

"Yeah." Nick said, giving his wife a smile. She grabbed his hand, as the couple stared at their baby together.

"I love you sweetheart." Nick said, leaning over the crib and giving the baby a light kiss on her head.

"Love you baby girl, see you in the morning." Jackie said, also kissing the baby on her head.

The couple walked out of the room hand in hand, and both of them realized how truly blessed they were to have Jasmine in their lives.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! You're thoughts are appreciated. **


End file.
